f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Ayrton Senna Season
San Marino Grand Prix Friday Qualifying * "I wonder if we are going to see the customary Senna performance. Going out almost cold and laying down one of those unbelievably fast qualifying laps. He has got almost 40 of them now in his relatively short grand prix career. And it is really quite staggering that the guy can get into the car, go out and perform miracles. He's amazing." ''- John Watson. Eurosport. First Qualifying. 1990 San Marino Grand Prix. '' '' * Senna was the first car out on track, after Martini's accident. Eurosport. * ''"1:24.080, Senna's on the pole! Senna is on the pole... But Gerhard Berger he's on a quick lap too! And Berger! Berger's snatched it from Ayrton Senna! Gerhard Berger with a 1:24.027 has snatched pole position from his teammate!" ''Andrew Marriott Saturday Qualifying * ''"1:23.781! He has gone quicker! Berger has clipped three tenths of a second off yesterday's time. So Senna will really have his work cut out now." ''Andrew Marriott * ''"This is not going to be a particularly good lap, he is already using too much of the kerb. He has been sliding a little bit into Tosa, getting across the kerb, sliding there in the Acque Minerale. Every corner so far, he is overdriven the car. He is at this point trying too hard, I know its easy sitting here commentating to say that but he needs to control what he is doing a little bit more. That's wasting time, he's losing time and he is abusing the tyres, abusing the car and will actually go slightly slower than he would think he is capable of doing." ''John Watson. * ''"1:24.079, exactly the same time as he did yesterday to the thousandth of a second! Absolutely amazing! But he is still in second place, albeit on the front row of the grid." - Andrew Marriott * "On that previous run you said that Senna was perhaps overdriving the car a little bit, now he looks as if he is much smoother on this run." ''Andrew Marriott. '' * "I would say you are seeing controlled force being used here now. Senna appears not to be putting the energy into the car in the wrong way. The car is now being pushed out of the corners. Its positive rather than what we saw on the previous lap to what I would call negative driving. This is very positive." ''John Watson. * ''"Its much, much more settled. The car looks right, he looks totally in control of the situation and I think we are going to see a very fast lap from Senna." ''John Watson. * ''"Coming up on the timing screens now! Senna, 1:23.220! Senna snatches the pole from Gerhard Berger. The 44th pole in his career. Fantastic!" ''Andrew Marriott. * ''"He's going to be very happy. That was a superb lap. Really, as a driver watching that it is a pleasure to see another driver drive a clean positive aggressive lap." '' Race * ''"That is the car of Ayrton Senna, he is off the track. He is in the sand. Look at the crowd, they have just realised that Senna is out of the car. His day has come to an end. He has controlled this track so much in recent years, and yet today, early in the race he has had a problem. And his day has come to an end." * "He has obviously got a serious problem, the tyre was flat before he even arrived. The right rear is flat, lifting his left front off the ground and that puts Senna out of the race." ''David Hobbs * ''"Just one little bit of debris." '' * ''"For the last six years, he has gotten the pole. He then had the record when they had the testing session here just a few weeks ago. Ironically, the only time he didn't control this track was back when he was running with the Toleman. The first year, he didn't even qualify." * ''"This is not going to be a payback race. Senna really wanted to win this race as a result of what happened in Brazil. To turn it around after Prost came off and won that one. Senna wanted to do the opposite and win one here, unfortunately today isn't going to be his chance." '' * "I think you can understand Senna did not want to talk to anybody after going off the track there very early here in San Marino. He said that he felt the tyre going down after crossing some debris after the Nakajima accident. It was the Nakajima debris that caused the accident, at least in his mind." John Bisignano Category:1990 Formula One Season Category:Driver Reports